


MARGINAL#4 -STARDUST DREAM-

by NegativeDiva



Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Pythagoras Production decides to release a new group as an experiment. A group that includes boys and girls in the group as a way to attract more the male audience and keep the female audience entertained. However the group seems to worry a lot Yue, as usually the girls group was never their agency strong point, was the group going to work? And how the boys are going to react to it? Why all of sudden Atom seems a little dreamy with this new unit?





	1. The Birth of a New Star

It has been sometime the agency had been anticipating the new group debut, it wasn't the first time they had done something big for a group debut, as for Unicorn Jr. they had make a big fuss to make the news get it even bigger than it was supposed to be. This new group though was a new experiment of the agency, it was a project made for putting together girls and boys as a big unit and divide them into subunits, it was a pretty new concept that I never thought it would be taken here, as most of the girl groups from the agency doesn't receive half the attention that the big groups, like Marginal#4, does... So I wonder if it was going to be okay. I talked to the guys of Lagrange Point about it, they told me it was okay and they knew some of the girls inside the group so there was no need to be afraid of the group having to end. My concerns are not about them being good or not, is just about how well they'll go, as again, our girl groups are not that great in publicity and other agencies, even our partners, such as Xayn Yrlis, have better publicity over their girl groups than ours, so it makes me scared as if this project will really work. I know it's a group composed by girls AND boys, but there are mostly girls.... So, I'm pretty worried about them.

It was their debut, the agency decided to take part of a festival, just like in Marginal#4, to high the expectations of this group even more, they would come after the boys and before Lagrange Point, which means they were next. The show of Marginal#4 just ended and I was waiting them to take them to the dressing room and relax, but just L, R and Rui were here which made me a lot worried! I'm their manager after all, and this makes me worry if one of them is missing!

"Rui, where is Atom? He was supposed to come together with you guys, no?" I tried to ask to the blue haired boy as trying as well to don't look panicked

"Oh, Atom? Well, I said it to him before he just run to chase a girl he found on the backstage, I don't know exactly who was her..." he answered me, following the answer a sigh came out of his mouth.

Atom was quite impulsive and curious sometimes, and this made him go and touch things that he wasn't supposed to. I remember once, at Valentine's of last year, Shy had to hold Atom to not touch anything inside the car we were, it was such a cute and childish moment but worrying somehow. I decided to search him before he did something wrong, but before I could even start search I saw a tall figure approaching, someone with silver hair but as approached I could spot the blue stripe that differ him from any other guy, he carried someone... But not anyone... It was Atom.

"Oh my... Kira!"

"Hey, Yue! I came to deliver a boy to you!" Kira put Atom on the ground as he kept his eyes on something at his hand "He almost invaded the stage to follow a girl!"

"A girl?" I asked as I looked to Atom who was looking to something at his hand yet... I looked better to him and I saw that one of his hairpin was missing, I decided to look what was in his hand and so I saw a different hairpin from the one that he uses.

It was a small one that somehow looked like a triangle, it had a golden color that made me remind of Kira for a moment, but thinking back no one else but Atom used those hairpins... No one that I remember. I tried to talk with Atom but he didn't seem to say anything, he was so focused on the hairpin, so dreamy...

I took him to the dressing room as I thanked Kira, the guys were all curious to hear where Atom was wandering around but for the first time Atom just kept silent and this was making everyone worried, since he is just so loud all the time...

The show with the new group was about to start, the TV of the dressing room had been turned on by L since he wanted so badly to see the cute girls from the agency, with commentaries saying that they may not be as cute as me... I just feel like i have to stop him with those commentaries sometimes, but luckily this time R stopped his twin really quickly.

As the group stepped on the stage each one of the six members that were present put themselves in a position. Once they were ready, before the spotlight turn on, a voice was softly heard.

"Make a wish and see it complete! We are going to make all your dreams come true!!" the first light to turn on was the one on the center revealing it was a girl with medium black hair and blue eyes that somehow reminded me of someone familiar... "We are..."

"MIRACLE DREAM!"

The group shouted their name making fans scream on the reveal of all the members. Each one seemed to be different from the other just by looking at their outfits and appearances. The leader, the black haired girl, seemed to be a lot energetic and you could see as she was the more hyped on the stage making the movements looking a little bit too funny for me, the girl that was always by her side, a silver haired girl with purple eyes, seemed to be a lot shy as she was holding herself too much on the choreography and tried to stick around the leader a lot. There was also the overly cutesy girl that I find personally interesting, she had a light pink hair and purple eyes mirrored on her glasses that also had a pink color, her outfits had a lot of frilly and she moved so overly cute that you couldn't deny that's how she acts most of the time. She from time to time would make hearts to the camera all smiley and happy, which made most of the guys and a lot of girls scream for her desperately. The last girl seemed to be a little more seductive, or at least she tried too, because it seemed a failed attempt on trying to do something like this... She had silver hair and light blue eyes, like a cyan color and the way she moved was a lot trying to be.... Sexy... Which, for L's reaction, I could say she didn't got it too well. There were also two boys, one of them had purple eyes and short black hair, he also used glasses but I thought it was funny how part of his bands seemed to get on his hair, just like Kira but on the opposite side, his moves were also a lot held but he seemed less worried with the public then that other girl, and the other boy also had black hair but red eyes, he seemed a lot confident on his moves and voice which made me wonder how much ego he could have for a moment, but I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head.

They were a lot different but somehow they were able to have so much sync. I was really surprised on how well the group was, but my concerns of how long they'll keep up still here...

I tried to see how the boys were reacting to it, Rui didn't seem to have much to say about them as the others, he just looked a little cold to the screen as if he was judging their flaws or something like this, that was quite scary... L on the other hand from time to time tried to take an opportunity to make fun of something, principally of the small girl who tried to be sexy, but you could see he was enjoying them as a whole, R seemed to had seen himself on the shy silver haired girl, as she wasn't that much good of dancer and was clearly a lot shy... I looked back to Atom now that finally decided to come back to his usual self and scream for the last minutes he kept quiet.

"W-What is it, Atom?" Rui said a little startled with the sudden scream of the redhead

"IT'S HER!! IS THAT GIRL!!" he pointed to the TV as the camera focused now on the leader of the group. For a moment she turned to the left and now I could see...

"I-Isn't that your hairpin, Atom?!"

"IT'S THE GIRL I MET ON THE BACKSTAGE A WHILE AGO!!! IT'S HER!!"

I was quite confused on what was happening, seemed that the girl on the stage and Atom had met each other while he was coming back and somehow they swapped hairpins? So Atom was dreamy because of that girl? He couldn't stop thinking on her? That made me even more worried... He wasn't supposed to have crush on any girls, what if he had on her?!

As the festival ended, I came back home thoughtful.

Atom told to me what happened with a little more details. Seem that on the way back they ended up bumping into each other and something from their figurine fell, they tried to take it to fix, but the hairpins of their hair ended up hooking up together and as they were able to pull out their hair out of the hairpins, it fell on the ground and in a hurry the girl took the wrong hairpin with her and now she had it. He told me that she was really nice and funny to him so he ended up a little dreamy...

The worry inside me started to take over even more as if it was obvious that Atom has fallen for the girl. As their manager, I should put my eyes on him and talk about it.

For now I decided to rest.

The week started again, it was Monday and I already received a lot of messages from the boys, except for Rui, a little sad that they would need to go to school. It was funny to see them like this, it made me remember the days when I was younger, but right below the messages of the young boys there was a message from a fellow worker, Chang. He is the manager of Lagrange Point and Unicorn Jr. but usually he stick more to LagPo's stuff.

His message was simply asking me to take Unicorn Jr. at school later, he couldn't go because LagPo had some important schedules that he couldn't cancel. I was okay with this, I just sent him a message confirming that I would be there, but then he sent me another message.

"And don't forget Minako as well."

The was unfamiliar, I wondered who could be the girl that he told me just now. During the entire day I questioned myself on who could be this Minako that he told me, and during the entire day I felt like I couldn't interrupt someone's work just to ask it. Somehow, this name felt familiar and I didn't know where I had heard this name before...

Time passed so fast that I almost forgot I had to take the boys and Unicorn jr as well. I took my things and ran to the car to take them quickly. First I took Marginal#4, they already had got out of their club activities and as they entered in the car Atom already started to complain about how it is monday and he wish it was their free day already with R and L laughing of his complains and Rui scolding him for this. It didn't take so long to arrive at Unicorn Jr.'s school, but right as I stopped in front of the place everyone got quiet as they saw an additional silhouette from the usual three one of the Unicorn Jr. Unit...

"Wait, Unico is with a girl?"

"Maybe it's their fan~?"

"D-Do you think she followed them?"

The door opened, Tsubasa usually would ask to sit in the front sit, but this time without questioning he just entered in the back, pushing Atom to give him some space there. Teruma and Alto also seemed acting as the usual, entering on the car as normal with Teruma sitting close to the twins and Alto sitting next to Atom and putting Tsubasa on his lap, starting to make him scream angry with his friend.

I started to feel a little weird with the passenger sit by my side empty, but then the girl that was with them opened the door. As I saw the figure of the person who I saw the day before in a show dressed with a simple school uniform, my eyes widened in surprise, but I wasn't alone on this. For the first time after the festival, I could hear the sweet voice of that girl...

"Oh, sorry, did Sacchan warned you about me? He said that it would have space so I asked to go with you... He told me about you, you are Kataoka Yue right? I guess you already know me, I'm Kaiyou Minako!" now I remember where I heard her name before... I almost forgot about it... She was... "Leader of Miracle Dream, nice to meet you"


	2. A Miraculous Wish

I just had no reaction at all, how I was going to react to the girl by my side after seeing Atom just going crazy over that girl. Minako just looked a lot oblivious to the entire situation as I felt a lot tense and Atom just looked at it surprised, besides that Unico was really confused with Atom's expression... They knew her already? I couldn't look much more further to see what was going on, Minako was in my vision field so from time to time check on her was an option, however besides her, my only option to see what was going on with the boys was to look at the mirror of the car.

The black haired girl looked to the back seats of the car and opened a big smile as she had Atom on her eyes. Quickly, got on her knees at the seat and turned to talk with him and for the first time I've seen how energetic the girl was just by talking.

"Oh my god, you are the boy from the backstage!" she slightly turned her face to my side showing something to them that I couldn't exactly see, but I was assuming it was the hairpin "We ended up swapping hairpins so I decided to use it anyway, look!"

"A-A-AAAH!!" Atom desperately screamed. From the mirror, I saw him looking something inside his bag, almost throwing everything inside from it. He then took the golden hairpin and gave it to the girl, as he put his head down and started to apologize "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it!! I hope you'll forgive me!!"

With this, Minako started to laugh. Everyone inside the car watched the scene curious, just like me, wanting to know where this was going. The black haired girl brought her hand to the hairpin she was using and took it off from her hair, with her free hand she gently grabbed the one that Atom had on his, making him blush a little. He released her hairpin and Minako gave Atom his hairpin back, making him stare at it for sometime. Everyone seemed so quiet during the scene, like if it was something that no one could bother... Something like a romantic scene from a romance movie you see passing on TV.

But the scene didn't last so long.

"Aaah~ So Atom was really in love~" L's voice from the back ressounded making Atom jump back to sit properly on his seat and Minako to stare at him confused "You know, big sis? Atom was soooooo crazy over you the other day~"

"Huh? Really?" the black haired one tried to look at Atom who at this point was trying to curl up on embarrassment with L's sudden comment "I didn't know that!" However she didn't seem to get what was the meaning of it, as she took it as something nice and funny.

"M-Minako!" I decided it was time for me to intervene in the mess that L was probably trying to start by grabbing Minako's black sweater without taking my eyes from the road and keeping my other hand on the wheel "P-Please, sit back! It's dangerous to have you like this..."

"Oh! Right!" with my warn, she sat back really quickly and started to chat with everyone in the car as if nothing just had happened, seem she was really friends with Unicorn Jr, but since they were from the same school I could guess it. However the way she talked to all the guys, sounded like she knew them for so long, like they were friends since they were children, it was weird, yet so funny to hear. From time to time, she would try to put me in the conversation, thought I didn't feel comfortable on talking with them for being only the manager.

As we arrived, there were two girls waiting in front of the agency. Seeing now, they were the other girls from Minako's group. I started to look better on the girls, since I couldn't remember really well of them from last night. The Pink haired girl one had a long hair, part of it was arranged with a cute twintail hairstyle, I could remember properly of the purple eyes reflected on the glasses and that cute attitude back from the live, even her pink sweater over the white blouse of her uniform and her hair pins made me feel her cuteness. The other one was the one that L was laughing back then, her hair was white and part of it was tied in a ponytail. Looking closer her blue eyes were kinda dark, and the way she dressed her uniform kinda made me think she did try hard to be sexy, but it was kinda too hard... The skirt of her uniform was really up, making it even shorter, some buttons of her shirt were open and the ribbon of her uniform was really loose and she had a jacked wrapped around her waist.

Once the black one got out of the car the pink haired girl almost jumped on her, just to see the guys going out of the car and make a pouty face. She looked principally to Atom with cold eyes as if she knew that Minako had gave him some extra attention during the trip.

"Big sis, don't tell me that now those guys try to steal you too?!" The girl said as her eyes disappeared with the reflection of the light on her glasses.

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about, Isane! Oh, by the way guys! I think you guys don't know my unit yet! That's Maekawa Isane! She is the youngest one of our group!" Minako presented the girl to the boys, however Tsubasa and Unicorn Jr didn't seem nothing impressed... Did they knew them already too? "And this other one!" She then pulled the white haired girl, that was kinda dreamy, closer to her "Is Nakano Kiyomi! She is the same age of Isane, but is older by some mon--" before completing her sentence, the one named Kiyomi released herself from Minako's grip and took L's hand

"Hey! It's a pleasure to met you guys! I only had met Alto and Unicorn Jr. properly until now! We should definitely met each other better!" She kept shaking L's hand as everyone else stare at them.

"Tsk... There we go again." Tsubasa's commentary left me a little worried about what it meant... I didn't know that I would had to deal with all Miracle Dream's member! I thought it was just Minako...

"Hmm~? Kiyomi seems a nice girl! I liked her, huhuh" I didn't know what to think about it, did L fell for her charm or what? I thought for a moment that in their debut live he was laughing at her for trying too hard to be sexy, just like now! However, before I could even get more confuse, one of the other members arrived pinching Kiyomi's cheeks making her flinch.

"Don't fall for it, boy. She is dangerous, probably is trying to seduce you with her flat-chest"

"AGH!! Junsaku!! Shut up!" as soon as she heard it she tried to beat the new comer, but he just put his hand on her forehead and started to push her away from him. It was the guy with red eyes from their band, it's weird how I didn't even feel his presence... I took a look around and noticed a bike stopped next to my car, and it wasn't Kira's bike, so it must be his. He used a lot of leather clothes, jacket, pants... He looked like the common stereotype of a biker looking better, I wonder if he wanted to look like this or he just liked those types of clothes.

Without even noticing as well, Minako approached me and touched my shoulder making me startle in surprise. Her hands were pretty cold from the car's air conditioning and as she got closer to me I noticed how pale she was, walking silently like this she reminded me of a ghost for a moment, but I tried to brush it off as she started to talk.

"This is Kawakami Junsaku, he is one of the boys from our unit. Sorry for this, he really likes to annoy Kiyomi" she smiled to me. It was so funny to be close to her like this, I felt like I could discover so much about her just by getting like this. For example, Minako was taller than the average. Usually you would find girls on her age around the 155cm or just a little bit taller, however she was taller than this, I couldn't tell exactly how big she was but she had around Teruma's height comparing like this.

After spending sometime with everyone watching the one called Junsaku playing with Kiyomi, I felt Minako's presence disappearing quickly. Looking to my side there was a tall woman with beautiful silver hair tied in a bun, she used a dark gray cardigan over a purple shirt, her pants were dark and the flat black shoes she used seemed to make her the most comfortable possible. She wrapped her arms around Minako as her purple eyes coldly looked at me, however again, I had this feeling I've seen those eyes before as well.

No words were said, but I could feel she didn't like the black haired girl being close to me. Noticing better now, one of her hands had a small bag from a known cat cafe of the city, I wonder if she took sometime to go there and buy whatever is inside.

"Oh, Yue! That's Mifune Katsuki! She is the oldest one of the group and it's our big sister!" with that said she squeezed Minako a little more "She works in this cat cafe and her food is really nice!" with that said Tsubasa approached her as soon as he noticed her presence. So Unicorn Jr. actually met them... I didn't had any idea of it!

"Hey, Did you brought those chocolates you promised you were going to give me?" Katsuki shyly nodded her head and from the bag she gave Tsubasa the chocolates, he just pouted and started to say the usual "It's not like I wanted it or anything, but since you insisted on giving me it..." I started to chuckle once he said it, but Katsuki's glare made me stop in an instant. She surely was scary.

Everyone were talking and meeting each other, with that I could observe things properly now. It's my first time actually talking to Miracle Dream so I could understand a little bit of them. Minako acted like a cheerful and kind leader, she seemed to break everyone's barrier somehow and started to make her friends open a lot more, even the cold Rui couldn't hold his cold facade for so long. Isane was extremely cute, but at the same time she didn't seem to like any of the guys, it looked like a cute version of L, faking her own emotions with cuteness instead of faking emotions with flirtness. Junsaku was too playful and funny he seem to make fun of all of them, but his main target was Kiyomi, I couldn't notice much of Junsaku tho, he seemed mainly just like this but at the same time I could feel he was somehow friendly... and cool, I guess. Kiyomi, well... She was trying too hard to make herself sexy, and even when she didn't do it, her presence seemed a lot... Weird? I've heard Junsaku talking about bugs, but I can't tell what he means by that. Katsuki... Huh... She was... Pretty scary somehow... But I could feel she was shy by the time I saw her on stage. I remember the way R was interested on her for reminding him of himself, being shy and a little awkward while in the middle of thousands of people, but at the same time being able to put together all the fears and be able to let the voice out. I was curious about Katsuki a little bit... I wish I could approach her, but she didn't even released Minako for a second, I think Minako is her safe place?

I noticed something, one more was missing.

I remember of them being six and now one was missing. It was the purplish black haired guy with glasses and purple eyes. Searching all the way I could, it called Rui's attention making him ask if there was something wrong.

"No... It's just... Miracle Dream had six members no? Where is the last one?"

"Now that you said..." Both me and Rui started to look around until our eyes stopped in a tall figure that arrived a little sleepy. As he got closer Rui sighed and just said "I guess that's him"

He approached the group and said sorry to Minako for taking too long, what made her laugh a little loud together with Junsaku and Isane. Katsuki on the other hand just murmured a single "idiot" and squeezed Minako a little more.  
"Well, I guess that's our last member to present! This is Hijiri Akihiro! He is the last member of Miracle Dream and it's a heavy sleeper!"

"I-I'm sorry... " He said while rubbing the back of his head shyly "It's a pleasure to met all of you, I didn't imagine that even Marginal#4 would be here today..."

"But they were, and now you just showed to them that you are a sleepyhead!" The one who said it was Tsubasa, he really seemed to know all of them pretty well, but if Chang was taking Unicorn Jr together with Minako and Miracle Dream always wait her in the entrance I guess it's normal for them to end up knowing them.

"Sorry, I actually took long because I found some cute phone charms and I ended up buying for the girls and Teruma, I thought they would like" taking out of his pocket some of the charms, Minako jumped into his hand and took two of the charms giving a kitten one to Katsuki and a puppy one to her with their color inverted, with the puppy of Minako being white and Katsuki's kitten being black. For Isane he gave what it looked like a seal and to Kiyomi he gave her a bird. The last one was a pink bunny which he gave it to Teruma who was really happy to receive a gift but at the same time was all embarrassed and shyly said thanks. Marginal#4 looked to the relationship between Miracle Dream and Unicorn Jr. a lot curious and impressed how they end up getting all together, not only Unico but also everyone from Miracle Dream themselves. They all look so different, but at the same time they get along so well, it's like a magic.

"Minako surely does magic..." I heard Atom whispering a little impressed while talking to himself "... I want to know her more..." with that I looked back to the black haired girl. Maybe there was a way for me to get them together... Maybe if she and Atom got to know more about each other, he would be even more inspired. Maybe if R got closer to Katsuki she would open herself a little more to us. Maybe if Isane gets along with the boys like Akihiro and Junsaku get along with Unicorn Jr. she would stop faking her own emotions. Maybe there was a way.

And I was going to try my best to find this way.


End file.
